Phantom's House
by Blank nick
Summary: Elizabeth es la adorable sobrina del investigador Sebastian. Un día, arrastrada por la enfermiza curiosidad de su tío, accede a acompañarlo a la mansión fantasma de los Phantomhive a conocer su trágica historia. Sin embargo, pronto descubren que la casa es mucho más peligrosa de lo que imaginaban. Ahora, lo que Lizzy más desea es salir de la casa de una sola pieza. ¿Lo conseguirá?
1. Maldita casa

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes NO me pertenecen a mí, sino que son propiedad de Yana Toboso. Lo mío es solo la historia.

·

Capítulo 1: Maldita casa

Me apoyo en el marco de la ventana al tiempo que miro por el transparente cristal. Hace un día inusualmente bueno si tenemos en cuenta el clima al que lo ingleses estamos acostumbrados. Sol, sin nubes a la vista y con una agradable brisa que acaricia las verdes briznas de hierba. Suspiro pesadamente mientras apoyo la barbilla en la mano derecha.

Las chicas de mi edad estarían ahora mismo corriendo por el prado, saltando a la comba o charlando amigablemente, aunque no descarto que algunas estuvieran encerradas en su habitación con las consolas encendidas y machacando el mando de control. Me distraigo observando el cielo intentando imaginar la forma de las nubes, pero como el cielo ahora carece de esponjosas nubes, el juego pierde su gracia en cuestión de nanosegundos.

Echo un vistazo al reloj de pared de mi habitación. 10:42. Me aparto de la ventana y remoloneo un rato alrededor del cuarto. Podría intentar cambiarme de ropa otra vez… Niego con la cabeza. No creo que para ir a una mansión maldita se tenga que ir más arreglada de lo ya estoy, así que me dejo la sudadera gris y los vaqueros puestos. Miro de nuevo el reloj, esta vez del teléfono que tengo en la mano. Oigo el sonido del timbre de la casa. Una, dos, tres veces. 10:45. Siempre puntual.

Salgo de la habitación y tras comprobar que ningún familiar mío está presente, me subo con un ágil y rápido movimiento a la barandilla de la escalera. Me deslizo más rápidamente de lo deseado, por lo que es inevitable el aterrizaje tan carente de gracia que realizo con el culo en el suelo. Me froto la parte herida con una mueca de dolor en mi rostro el cual aún conserva rasgos aniñados.

Abro la puerta.

—Buenos días, Elizabeth

—Lizzy — le corrijo con una sonrisa pintada —. Es un verdadero placer volver a verte, tío Sebastian.

El también responde con una sonrisa mientras besa mi mano delicadamente.

—El placer es todo mío por volver a encontrarme con usted.

Ambos salimos de la casa y después de cerrar la puerta con llave nos dirigimos al gran coche negro de Sebastian. Cómo no, él me abre la puerta educadamente y hace una pequeña reverencia mientras yo me limito a entrar en el vehículo. Pone el coche en marcha y yo veo como mi "humilde" morada se va empequeñeciendo según avanzamos.

Desde pequeña el ruido del motor y el traqueteo de un choche han sido para mí más eficaces que cualquier somnífero y nada más poner en marcha el gran coche de la familia Midford me quedaba dormida, algo que ponía a mi madre de los nervios. Ahora, sin embargo, por más que cierro los ojos, no consigo siquiera relajarme. Entrar en una casa la cual dicen está llena de fantasmas no es para nada reconfortador, pero entrar con Sebastian a una casa la cual dicen está llena de fantasmas es aún peor.

Miro de reojo a mi tío. Es un hombre alto, atractivo, de pelo oscuro y ojos de un color bastante peculiar que no sabría definir. Alto, inteligente y amable. Sin duda alguna, el hombre ideal que muchas mujeres desearían en sus vidas. No tengo nada en contra de Sebastian, pero no me cuadra en la familia. Sus rasgos son totalmente distintos a los de la familia Midford, que suele tener el cabello rubio y los ojos verdes. Nunca pude ver parecido alguno cuando mi padre se ponía al lado de Sebastian.

Puede que nunca lo haya dicho en voz alta como buena señorita que soy, pero siempre he pensado que Sebastian se quedó atrapado en la edad media: sus modales, su vocabulario, su porte… ¡ni yo, asistiendo a todas las clases de modales de Madame Red ni estudiándome un diccionario entero de lengua anglosajona podría estar a su nivel! Eso es algo que, a veces, me frustra de mi tío. ¡Soy su sobrina, pero me trata casi como a una extraña! Ni siquiera se molesta en tutearme para al menos fingir una relación más cercana entre nosotros.

—¿Qué ocurre, Elizabeth?

—¿Mmm…?- Me sorprendo al oír que me ha llamado la atención. Sacudo la cabeza haciendo que mis mechones dorados choquen contra mi cara y esbozo una sonrisa de ojos cerrados-. No, nada- contesto segura de mí misma—. Cosas de la escuela- miento.

El paisaje que se ve desde la ventana pasa a demasiada velocidad como para poder distraerme con eso. Suspiro, y mi aliento hace que se forme un poco de vaho en la ventanilla. Parece absurdo lo largo que puede parecer un viaje hasta las afueras de Londres.

·

·

La hiedra ha recubierto la verja que dirige al edificio casi completamente, pero no lo suficiente como para no poder observar los fragmentos de metal que le faltan a la cancela. Rasco con una uña la superficie de la puerta para luego alejarla e intentar retirar los restos de óxido que han quedado pegados al filo de ésta. Sebastian mira absorto la gran casa que se vislumbra a lo no muy lejos con algo que parece ilusión o emoción. No me puedo ver la cara a mí misma, pero estoy segura que tengo una mirada que oscila entre el terror, la preocupación y en menor proporción, la impaciencia por adentrarme en la propiedad.

Me fijo en el candado que decora la verja oxidada.

—Está cerrado. No podemos pasar.

Él se da la vuelta y camina hacia el bosque. Me inquieto. ¿Es que piensa irse y abandonarme? Quedarse a las afueras de una mansión encantada es mejor que estar dentro de ella, pero no demasiado.

Sebastian se arrodilla, recoge una piedra mediana y regresa a mi lado.

—No te preocupes— me "tranquiliza" con su rostro de eterna sonrisa—. Entraremos.

Empieza a golpear con la piedra el candado. Sonrío, aunque creo que él no puede verme la cara de tan concentrado que está en su tarea.

—El cerrojo es viejo y está oxidado, sí; pero no creo que se rompa de golpes con una piedra. El óxido hace que los objetos sean menos resistentes pero no los convierten en tan frágiles como para…

Me muerdo la lengua al ver como al quinto o sexto golpe, el candado se divide en dos y cae al suelo. Miro estupefacta a mi tío, que sacude sus enguantadas manos con una sonrisa en los labios y sin dejar de mirar la casa. Siento como mi mandíbula casi toca el suelo de la impresión.

—Entremos.

No puedo objetar nada, por lo que me limito a avanzar pasa a paso detrás suya

La cancela chirría con un sonido tan agudo al ser empujada por mi tío que tengo que taparme las orejas. Sebastian, como está empujando la verja con ambas manos, no puede permitirse ese lujo, aunque parece darle igual.

Mientras caminamos por lo que antaño supongo, fue un bonito jardín lleno de hierba verde, hermosas flores y frondosos árboles, pero que ahora está descuidado y seco tras un siglo sin nadie que se preocupara por él, miro por el rabillo del ojo a Sebastian. ¿Por qué me pidió que lo acompañara, si parece perfectamente autosuficiente para sobrevivir y explorar esta casa? Y una pregunta que me golpea con más fuerza si cabe en el interior del cráneo: ¿por qué demonios acepté yo el venir aquí? Me golpeo la frente con la mano. Mira que soy idiota…

—¿Es demasiado tarde para arrepentirme y echarme atrás?- bromeo, aunque la pregunta va en serio. Muy en serio.

—Efectivamente.

Suspiro y miro el deprimente paisaje que nos rodea. Está tan vacío de vida que casi parece un paisaje monótono. A medida que nos acercamos a la mansión algo llama mi atención. Un árbol. Podría haber sido un árbol calcinado más del montón, pero lo que lo diferencia de los demás son los dos pedazos de cuerda que amarrados a una de las ramas sujetan lo que parece ser un columpio demasiado pequeño para un adulto. Me entristezco desmesuradamente al pensar siquiera que en la casa puso haber muerto un niño pequeño.

·

·

Cuando finalmente nos encontramos frente al edificio en cuestión, de mis labios solo puede salir una palabra:

—Guau.

No sé quién hizo los planos para construir semejante mansión, pero seguro que cuando los dibujó, no pensó en hacer una pequeña casa familiar. Desde la entrada, en la cancela, pude ver más o menos el tamaño de la vivienda, pero estar frente a frente con ella es otro cantar. Había oído que algunas personas, antes de saber que se encontraba la casa maldita, intentaron reconstruir el edifico completamente, claro que nunca lo consiguieron debido a los sucesos sobrenaturales. Se notaba a leguas que la casa había experimentado una tragedia y que una extraña energía negativa pugnaba por salir por las paredes, pero eso no era excusa para no fijarse en el gran tamaño de la mansión. Seguramente doblaba en tamaño a la mansión Midford.

—¿Cuánto crees que abarca?— le pregunté a Sebastian.

—¿A ojo? Yo diría que unos cuantos campos de fútbol— se paró a pensarlo mejor—. Cuatro o cinco campos de fútbol.

Nos quedamos callados unos minutos. Nunca fuimos grandes habladores entre nosotros. Yo intentaba por todos los medios que no se notara lo aterrada que me encontraba en esos momentos y lo mucho que me temblaban las piernas delante de la puerta de la llamada mansión Phantomhive. Por el contrario, mi tío miraba con determinación y tranquilidad el pomo lleno de polvo de la anticuada puerta, pero aunque sus gestos, sus palabras e inclusive sus ojos desprendían seguridad en sí mismo, podía sentir nerviosismo y algo de temor enterrados bajo todas capas.

Adelantó un paso y agarró el pomo. Yo lo veía todo a cámara lenta. Lo giró despacio y empujó con el hombro para mover la puerta a través de todas esas capas de polvo.

Pasé tras él hacia lo que era o fue el vestíbulo.

" _Esto es el fin"_ pensé.

·

·

·

 _¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Hoy vuelvo con otra historia con Elizab_ _eth como protagonista de nuevo. Sé que dije que no era mi personaje favorito, pero es taaaan divertido hacerla pasar penurias… La verdad quiero tocar todos los géneros que me sean posible en mis fics, pero como soy una persona bastante dramática, ¡vamos primero con el horror!_

 _A partir de ahora es cuando tanto Lizzy como Sebastian empezarán a experimentar en sus propias carnes inglesas los horrores que esconde la mansión Phantomhive, aunque como es Elizabeth la que narra la historia, pues la veremos sufrir a ella, más que nada._

 _Espero que la lectura no se haya hecho pesada pues en realidad no ha pasado nada verdaderamente extraordinario, pero prometo que el capítulo siguiente será más interesante. Sería genial que los que me quieran dejar un review me dijeran qué penurias quieren que les pase a Lizzy, aunque eso siempre es de libre elección._

 _Por cierto, quiero comentar algo sobre el título del fic, aunque no creo que le interese a mucha gente. Lo de "Phantom" es un pésimo juego de palabras, ya que Phantom significa "fantasma" en inglés, y como voy a convertir a la familia Phantomhive en espíritus, me pareció gracioso. Captáis el juego de palabras, ¿no? Phantom- Phantomhive. ¿No, no?_

 _No tenéis sentido del humor._


	2. Apuñalados

Capítulo 2: Sangre

Recuerdo cuando mi familia organizó la fiesta de mi séptimo cumpleaños. Estaba en el amplio salón de mi mansión, tumbada sobre la suave alfombra, jugando con el juguete que me había regalado mi hermano Edward: unos bloques de construcción. Me solían decir que había heredado la exigencia de mi madre, pero me encantó la caja de colores brillantes la cual encerraba lo que para mí eran entonces, millones de pequeños fragmentos de madera pintados con colores llamativos.

Jugaba a amontonar las diferentes piezas unas encima de otras, creando combinaciones imposibles y monstruosas, pero preciosas a mi vista, e imaginando después que todo aquello era una pequeño reino. Mi pequeño reino, en la que yo era la reina y gobernaba todo y a todos. Entonces era cuando mi hermano mayor se acercaba por la espalda, me cogía por los costados y me levantaba por los aires, diciendo con voz grave que había secuestrado a la princesita del pequeño reino mientras me hacía cosquillas. Yo caía al suelo por la risa, ahogándome por las carcajadas, rodando por el suelo y derrumbando la construcción.

Nuestro padre nos miraba desde el sofá sosteniendo el periódico del día mientras sonreía negando con la cabeza. Siempre decía lo mismo:

-Hay que ver la imaginación que tenéis.

Y se reía.

·  
·

Qué irónica es la vida. Siempre que me decían que era imaginativa yo inflaba el pecho lleno de orgullo y sonreía, prepotente. Ahora sin embargo, la imaginación es mi peor tortura. En mi mente no paran de crearse los distintos finales que nos podrían aguardar tras esa puerta.

-¿Se encuentra bien? Está más pálida de lo habitual.

-Cla-claro que estoy bien- protesto con voz temblorosa detrás de Sebastian.

-No lo parece.

 _Oh, cállate_ , pienso, pero no lo digo.

Nos adentramos en la casa. Es de día y la luz se filtra a duras penas por los sucios cristales de las ventanas, dando un aspecto aún más terrorífico si cabe. Mis ojos se dirigen hacia una pintura que cubre buena parte de la pared.

-Mira, tío Sebastian.

El cuadro muestra a una pequeña familia. La mujer está situada a la izquierda del cuadro. De rubio cabello y ojos azules sonríe a la cámara vestida con un voluminoso vestido rosa palo y un parasol de color similar. Al otro lado se encuentra un hombre alto y apuesto, con un lunar debajo de uno de sus ojos color chocolate. Él no sonríe, pero sus ojos transmiten una especie de calidez y rodea los hombros de la mujer con un brazo en una muestra de afecto. En medio de ambos está un niño pequeño. Sonríe de una forma que sólo un niño inocente y puro sabe mientras abraza por el cuello a un gran perro que le está lamiendo la mejilla.

Aparto los ojos. No sé porqué, pero me duele mirarlos. Me siento como si estuviera invadiendo su privacidad infiltrándome en sus terrenos y observando su fotografía. Es como si me estuvieran dirigiendo miradas de reprobación, como si yo hubiera sido el culpable de sus muertes.

 _Qué estupidez_ , me digo a mí misma, aunque sigo evitando la mirada del cuadro.

-Esta debió ser la familia Phantomhive- musita Sebastian-. Una de las familias más importantes de la época victoriana. Murieron aquí mismo, en su casa. Apuñalados, y posteriormente quemados.

Asiento con la cabeza en silencio.

-Dicen que sus almas aún vagan por la casa, a la espera de nuevas víctimas que puedan servirles de compañía.

·  
·

La casa es tan extensa que temo perder de vista a mi tío, que avanza unos pasos más adelante. Por suerte abundan las ventanas, y no tenemos que sacar las linternas para poder ver.

-Tío…- susurro- ¿Acaso no te dan miedo los fantasmas?

Él ni se da la vuelta para responderme, sino que sigue andando.

-Qué tontería de pregunta, señorita. Por supuesto que…

Su voz es apagada por el sonido sordo de un objeto cayéndose. Es demasiado para mí, y presa por el pánico intento gritar, pero mi tío me tapa rápidamente la boca con la mano y me lleva a volandas hasta un pequeño escondrijo oscuro.

-¿Qué ocurre?- de mis ojos salen diminutas lágrimas, pero quiero creer que es por el dolor de haberme mordido la lengua en vez de por el miedo.

-Hay alguien más en esta casa- De pronto siento como si se me viniera el mundo encima. ¿Otra persona? ¿Quién en su sano juicio (aparte de mi tío) entraría en una casa abandonada?

-¿Cuándo puede haber llegado?- pregunto entre susurros-. No he oído el chirriar de la puerta.

-¿Quién sabe?- sonríe asomando la cabeza fuera de nuestro improvisado escondite-. Puede que nunca se hubiera ido. Puede que nuestro invitado no sea siquiera humano.

Me empiezo a asustar de verdad.

-¿¡Cómo puedes bromear en un momento como este?!- estallo presa del pánico al pensar que de veras podamos encontrarnos con una criatura sobrenatural.

Sebastian cambia su cara a la de seriedad.

-No estoy bromeando, querida sobrina. De ahora en adelante deberíamos avanzar más cuidadosamente. Vamos, levántese- Gruño desde el polvoroso suelo, pero aun así acepto la mano que me ofrece desde arriba.

·

·

Siempre me pareció increíble la frivolidad con la que Sebastian se tomaba las cosas. Hemos entrado en una estancia que a juzgar por sus fogones, sartenes y encimeras, es la cocina de la mansión. Parece una locura, pero casi puedo oler la fragancia de la última comida que se preparó en esta habitación, hace más de cien años. Sebastian ha comenzado a remolonear alrededor de los muebles de una forma que me recuerda tanto a mi madre cuando sospechaba que yo podría estar ocultando algo que me da miedo.

Apenas me alejo unos cuantos pasos del marco de la puerta, puedo oír cómo un cajón se abre bruscamente. Giro rápidamente el cuello y vislumbro la afilada hoja del cuchillo que sostiene un inquietante encapuchado. Me aterrorizo aún más cuando sigo con los ojos la trayectoria del peligroso utensilio.

-¡Cuchillos! ¡Cuidado!- chillo. Mi cerebro ni siquiera es capaz de formar una frase inteligente.

Siento cada uno de mis músculos en tensión, preparados para saltar de un momento a otro, mas aunque mi cerebro me ordene moverme no puedo ni flexionar la punta de los dedos. Es extraño, casi como si el tiempo hubiera querido estrujarme entre sus paredes temporales y no dejarme salir en la vida.

Con mis ojos abiertos y aterrorizados veo cómo el desconocido empuña fuertemente la cuchilla, acercándose a Sebastian por la espalda, quien parece no haber reparado en su presencia y hace oídos sordos a mis gritos.

Observo desesperada cómo la hoja se clava horrible y sangrientamente en el cuello de mi tío y como al retirarla, del mismo lugar brota una pequeña cascada de color rojo.

El esbelto cuerpo del hermano de mi padre cae ruidosamente al suelo de baldosas con un sonido seco. Un charco de sangre se forma bajo su cadáver, haciendo obvio el detalle de que ya no se encuentra aquí conmigo.

Quiero chillar, gritar, patalear y llorar, pero es como si mi mente se hubiera llenado de esa nieve que se ve en los televisores cuando no pueden sintonizar tal o cual canal: ruidosa, molesta, inútil.

 _Inútil,_ dice una voz en mi cabeza. _Como tú._

Caigo al suelo haciéndome daño en las rodillas. Un reguero de lágrimas se deslizan bajo mis ojos. Mi sudadera está tachonada con minúsculas gotas rojas. El cadáver de lo que era hace unos segundos mi tío yace a apenas diez pasos de mí.

Pero eso es lo menos.

El extraño encapuchado avanza paso tras paso hasta estar frente mía. La negra capucha le tapa gran parte de la cara, pero puedo observar con mis ojos cristalinos la sonrisa ligeramente manchada de sangre que ofrece su portador.

-Estás enfermo- quiero gritar, pero mi voz no puede alzarse más allá del mero susurro-.¡ESTÁS ENFERMO!

Él no cambia su expresión, incluso dudo que me haya escuchado. Vuelve la cabeza hacia el lugar donde reposa mi tío.

-He de admitir que parecía un buen tipo- dirige su atención hacia mí. Su sonrisa psicópata ha desaparecido-. Pero bueno, las órdenes son las órdenes- siento cómo su mano rodea mi cuello y me eleva unos centímetros por encima del suelo. Es una mano demasiado fina como para pertenecer a un hombre. No sé cómo, pero saco fuerzas para intentar zafarme de su agarre-. Qué lástima, pero se me está haciendo tarde. No puedo pasarme toda la tarde jugando un crío- veo como otro cuchillo se desliza por su manga hasta caer en la mano con la que no me retiene-. Acabemos con esto cuanto antes.

Solo por un momento puedo observar los ojos de mi asesina, y lo único que veo es el rostro desfigurado de un niño que mira directamente a la muerte con sus aterrorizados ojos color azul marino.

-¡MUERE, CHICO! ¡MUERE!

·

·

 _Ya ven como acabó la pobre Lizzy. Y niños, recordad: no entréis a mansiones embrujadas. Mansiones embrujadas, caca._

 _Y bueno, ¡ya se acabó el fic! Porque no creo que Elizabeth se pueda recuperar de tal trauma, ¿no? Pues ya saben, la semana que viene, una nueva hist… Esperad, que me está llamando mi guionista por teléfono._

 _(¿Si? ¿Cómo? ¿Que aún no ha terminado? ¡Pero si la prota se ha muerto, la ha palmado, la ha…! ¿Naniii? ¿Qué no era ella? A ver, a ver, ya me estás cambiando los guiones que… ¿Cómo que la historia aún tiene mucho más material del que hablar? No, no, no, ya está bien de… ¿Cuánto has dicho que me pagarás por seguir escribiendo esta cosa? Ajá, ya veo. ¡Claro que seguiré escribiendo! ¡Encantada! ¿Co-como que he dejado puesto el modo altavoz?)_

 _Ejem, ejem…¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí… ¿Acaso no os dije que este capítulo sería más interesante que el anterior? ¡Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas! Bueno, menos en la que digo que voy a ordenar mi habitación… ¡Pero eso es otro asunto!_

 _Gracias por el apoyo que me ofrecéis en los review, en serio. Los que tengáis cuenta y hayáis publicado una historia sabréis lo reconfortante que es recibir un mensaje de alguien que aprecia tu historia, así que me haríais un gran favor (tanto los que tengan cuenta como los que no) si me dejáis una bonita crítica sobre la mía._

 _Aprovecho para recordar que aún sigue en pie eso de que me digáis qué tipo de cosas atroces queréis que les pasen a los protagonistas y si se puede, las meteré en la historia._

 _Y me voy despidiendo ya, que al final las notas de autor me va a ocupar más espacio que el capítulo en sí._


	3. Ácido

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece. Si me perteneciera, seguramente la serie no habría visto nunca la luz debido a la pereza que me daría el dibujar todo el manga.**

 _Bueno… ¿cómo empezar las notas de autor? Sí, he pensado en el típico "hola", pero… no sé, no me convence. Tomaros esta "interesante" reflexión, nótense las comillas por favor, como saludo. Ya sé que me he atrasado un poco, aunque no creo que a nadie le importe en demasía… forever alone. Creedme que no he podido sacar tiempo, y ya sé que es la misma excusa que ponemos todos aquí, pero es la pura verdad. Seguramente no tenga ni la mitad de la mitad (un cuarto, a quien le interesen las mates) del trabajo o deberes que suelen tener aquí los escritores, pero ¡vamos!: ¿quién no se atrasado nunca en la actualización de su historia?_

 _Bromas aparte, la verdad es que cada día que pasaba me sentía más y más culpable al no sentarme frente al ordenador a escribir, así que no penséis que habéis sido los únicos que lo han pasado mal._

 _Y bueno, sin más dilación (porque aunque no os lo creáis estas notas ya me han llenado la mitad de una página del Word) empecemos YO a escribir, y VOSOTROS a leer._

 _·_

La hora del té. A decir verdad, la aborrecía de pequeña, algo extraño, sinceramente. El mantel de encaje blanco que colocábamos sobre la pequeña mesa, el hermoso juego de té hecho de valiosa y delicada porcelana, las pastas de colorines ricamente decoradas… Todo era pomposo, con el color rosa predominante en la mesa, encantador a la vista de una cría de 8 años escasos. No, no era la decoración o la mesa lo que odiaba, sino el hecho de tener que pasar una hora entera sentada en ella sujetando la taza y sorbiendo el líquido.

Creo que hablo en nombre de todos los niños cuando digo que a nadie le gustó esta hora cuando eran pequeños. Lo que en realidad nos gustaba era correr, saltar, jugar, hablar a gritos…

Por eso, no hubo mejor hora en la que Paula nos informara de la vuelta de mi hermano. Dejamos las tazas sobre la mesa, nos levantamos de las sillas y corrimos como alma que lleva el diablo por los amplios pasillos de la mansión Midford, o por lo menos papá y yo, ya que mi madre caminaba en vez de correr, aunque no con ese aire de parsimonia que solía arrastrar consigo. Eso era algo bueno, supuse. Ella estaba feliz, supuse.

Llegamos al vestíbulo. Ahí estaba él. No divisé diferencia alguna en mi hermano. Seguía siendo el mismo, y eso me alegraba. Corrí escaleras abajo y salté a sus brazos; fueron demasiados meses en los que no había sentido sus brazos rodeándome.

Él se sobresaltó. Seguramente no se esperaba que una niñita rubia con dos coletas se le tirara encima nada más llegar a su casa. Eso me alegró también. Me encantaba sorprender a Edward, pillarle desprevenido, con la guardia baja. De inmediato cambió su expresión seria a una más cálida para recibir a su hermana pequeña, extendió los brazos y me atrapó en el aire con algo de torpeza.

–No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos.

–Nosotros también te hemos extrañado. No has sido el único que has sufrido– repuse yo con una risita tonta.

Papá y mamá nos alcanzaron en pocos segundos, uniéndose a la bienvenida de mi hermano mayor. Papá le preguntó cómo le iba, y si ya había enamorado a alguna que otra chica en el internado; mi madre, por su parte, quiso saber sobre sus calificaciones escolares y sus estudios. Yo permanecía en silencio, pero con una sonrisa en medio de la cara.

Fue un día feliz, y eso nadie lo puede negar. Quisiera pensar que ésa fue la recompensa de todo lo que sucedió a continuación. La parte feliz anterior al nudo de la película, a los problemas.

Rodeé el cuello de mi hermano con ambos brazos y me colgué de él.

–Elizabeth, no te cuelgues del cuello de tu hermano- me regañaban. No recuerdo quien fue, si mi padre o mi madre–. Elizabeth, baja. Elizabeth. Elizabeth, basta ya. Elizabeth… ¡Elizabeth!

·

·

–¡Elizabeth, Elizabeth! ¿Estás bien! ¡Elizabeth! ¡Elizabeth, despierta!

¿Quién me llamaba con tanta insistencia? Qué molesto. ¿Acaso no ve que estoy aquí? No hace falta gritar. Muevo los labios articulando la típica frase de "cinco minutitos más", pero algo falla. Me siento incapaz de realizar movimiento alguno. Mientras, la voz sigue llamándome sin cesar.

–Elizabeth, ¿te encuentras bien?– una pausa. Silencio–. ¿Estás viva?

Me duele todo, sin excepción; hasta el pelo, seguramente. Pero… eso es bueno, ¿no? Dicen que el dolor es una manera de saber que estamos vivos. Si bien un sabio eso, el cuchillo que se aloja en mi estómago dice lo contrario.

–Sí…- una voz contesta por mí, una voz quebrada y dolorida. Esa no puede ser mi voz… ¿verdad?–. Sí, estoy viva… o por lo menos creo estarlo.

Si requiero de tanto esfuerzo para separar mis párpados, no me quiero mi imaginar lo doloroso que sería el ponerme en pie. Abro los ojos despacio, muy despacio, sintiendo cómo mil mini-agujitas se clavan un poco más en mi globo ocular. Me quedo con los ojos tan abiertos como soy capaz, es decir, que solo dispongo de una rendija minúscula por la que veo el mundo.

De pronto siento como unos brazos me rodean, me abrazan y me aprietan. Tiene sentido, al fin y al cabo. ¿Quién no se solidarizaría de una pequeña chica que ha visto morir a su familiar y quien posteriormente ha sido asesinada? Entonces lo pienso con detenimiento. ¿Qué psicópata abraza el cadáver de una niña pequeña?

Cada segundo que pasa me muestro más confundida. ¿Estoy viva o estoy muerta? Qué lío tiene mi pobre cabeza.

–Solo… sólo déjame volver a rememorar ese día, a la hora del té–. No me oye, lo sé. Es imposible. He fallecido, ¿no?

-¿Qué día?

Mi mente reacciona con una palabrota. Me separo inmediatamente de él, sintiendo cómo se rompen mis huesos. Bueno, la parte positiva es que parece que me he espabilado del todo. Mis ojos se abren completamente, ¿y a quién veo nada más separar los párpados?

–Imposible…– casi por instinto, me palpo el estómago–. No hay cuchillo– susurro, asegurándome de que nadie más me oiga. Vuelvo la vista hacia la persona– ¿Sebastian?– ¿Qué está pasando aquí?–. No es posible… yo vi cómo-

No me deja acabar la frase. Se abalanza sobre mí y me atrapa en un… bueno, ¿sabéis cuando alguien os achucha tan fuerte que crees que en vez de transmitir cariño, lo que desea es tu muerte por asfixia de lo fuerte que te abraza? Pues eso.

Pasan unos cuantos minutos hasta que decide soltarme, ocasión que aprovecho para recuperar algo de aire.

–Creí que no te volvería a ver. De repente te paralizaste y tu cara cambió a una de verdadero pánico. Murmuraste algo que yo no llegué a oír. Acto seguido te desmayaste. Llevas dos horas tirada en el suelo, inmóvil.

Silencio por varios minutos.

–Tú no has visto…– me callo–. Tú no sabes… Yo… La muerte– cerebro estúpido. ¿Qué no puedes formar una frase como una persona normal?

Sebastian sonríe. No es su típica sonrisa socarrona.

–No parece que hayas tenido un sueño bonito, precisamente. Vamos, levántate.

Por segunda vez en el mismo día, me agarro a la mano que me ofrece mi tío.

Caminamos por los pasillos una vez más. En silencio, para variar. Me palpo otra vez la barriga. ¿Una alucinación creada por mi mente?

Imposible.

·

·

En el suelo reposa una muñeca desgastada. Polvorienta, estropeada, le falta uno de sus ojos de botón y el relleno sobresale por las costuras. La recojo del suelo sin saber muy bien por qué. ¿De quién será? Que yo recuerde, la familia Phantomhive contaba con un hijo, no con una hija. La levanto por encima de mi cabeza y la examino, en un intento de distraerme. Lleva un vestidito al que se le han caído un par de volantes rojos y una pamela de colores pastel. El ojo que perdura se ha descosido y cuelga solitario por un solo hilo. Seguro que fue una hermosa muñeca en sus tiempos, pienso con inocencia.

No le he contado mi "visión" a Sebastian. De seguro no lo entendería. De hecho, yo tampoco comprendo, así que lo que he hecho es guardar ese recuerdo en el rincón más profundo y oscuro de mi cerebro, a la espera de ser olvidado; sin embargo, no puedo evitar el sobarme el estómago de vez en cuando. Necesito saber que no fue real, asegurarme de que estoy viva. Es comprensible, ¿verdad? Por lo menos ahora el dolor no es el único método que tengo para saber si sigo en el mundo terrenal…

Me guardo la muñeca y sigo a mi tío.

La próxima habitación que visitamos es el sótano. Cuando Sebastian lo propuso me dieron ganas de aplaudirle con sarcasmo o de pegarle una colleja.

El sótano. ¿En serio? Parece que este hombre nunca ha visto una película de terror. El sótano es el lugar favorito de los asesinos enmascarados armados con una sierra mecánica, zombies putrefactos en busca de apetitosos cerebros o psicópatas enfermos que deberían estar en un manicomio, o un centro psiquiátrico, que es lo mismo pero usando el eufemismo.

Él me explicó que si de verdad queríamos inspeccionar a fondo la casa lo mejor era empezar por el principio, y no empezar a construir la casa por el tejado. Dijo que la mejor manera era empezar desde abajo (es decir, el húmero, oscuro, siniestro y peligroso sótano) y subir desde ese punto hasta el tejado.

Curiosamente, mi tío posee de una increíble capacidad de convencer a la gente para que hagan lo que quiere. Es un manipulador en toda regla. Supongo que esa fue la razón por la que hoy estoy a su lado.

Nada más traspasar la puerta, el olor a humedad y moho acumulado inundan mis fosas nasales. Las escaleras crujen con un siniestro sonido bajo nuestros pies, y eso que no hemos bajado ni dos peldaños todavía. No sabía que las escaleras podían llegar a ser tan terroríficas.

Busco a ciegas el interruptor de la luz, pero sin éxito, lo que nos obliga a bajar las escaleras totalmente a oscuras. Supongo que a la familia le pareció gracioso el darse de bruces cada vez que quisieran bajar al sótano.

Ya abajo repito el proceso de buscar el interruptor, lo encuentro y pulso el botón para encender las luces. Nada.

 _Bueno, supongo que es lógico. Esta casa lleva deshabitada años._ Pienso con ironía. _No creo que a ningún simpático idiota se le hubiera ocurrido mejor idea que tirar su preciado dinero de su preciado bolsillo para pagar las facturas de una mansión abandonada._

Sin previo aviso, un fuerte rayo de luz me golpea en la cara, lo que hace que durante unos segundos lo vea todo de color blanco para que posteriormente unas luces de colores me manchen la vista. Lanzo una mirada fastidiosa a mi tío. _Ya pillo la indirecta bastante directa_ , es lo que quiere decir la mirada. Me llevo las manos al bolsillo del pantalón y saco una delgada y ligera linterna. Tiene el tamaño de un bolígrafo y es algo más grueso que éste, por lo que cabe perfectamente en un bolsillo. La enciendo e inmediatamente la giro por toda la habitación.

Si lo piensas bien, las linternas pueden dar mucho miedo. El haz de luz que emiten sólo ilumina una determinada zona, por lo que desconoces lo que ocurre en los sectores que se quedan en la oscuridad. ¿Quién sabe? Igual a tu derecha hay una trampa mortal que tú no puedes ver, o quizá una monstruosa figura que espera algún descuido tuyo para engullirte. Suena paranoico, lo sé, pero si alguna vez has visto una película de terror o jugado a un videojuego del mismo género en primera persona me entenderás.

El rayo de luz de mi linterna recorre todo el espacio, hasta el último rincón. Lo mejor es tener visualizada la habitación en tu mente para así no llevarte alguna que otra desagradable sorpresa. Es un sótano bastante pequeño si tenemos en cuenta las dimensiones del resto de la casa.

–Qué alivio…– suspiro.

–¿Qué te esperabas?– no puedo verle la cara, pero sé que sonríe y a la vez enarca una ceja.

–No lo sé, la verdad. Por lo menos unos cuantos cadáveres en estado de putrefacción colgados al techo por el cuello.

–Has visto demasiadas películas de miedo, mi querida sobrina.

Ambos nos reímos. Es extraño. Es la primera vez que comparto una verdadera risa con mi tío. Además, ¿no empezó a tutearme hace poco? En medio de la carcajada oigo algo; algo parecido al rumor del agua burbujeando. Parece que Sebastian también lo ha oído ya que al igual que yo detiene su risa. Viene de las paredes, estoy segura.

Con sumo cuidado me acerco a la pared desnuda y apoyo la mano izquierda en ella y así durante unos segundos. Justo cuando voy a girarme hacia mi tío y decirle que todo va bien siento cómo mis manos se manchan con algún líquido tibio y pegajoso. Instintivamente aparto la palma de la pared y la observo a la luz de mi delgada linterna. Palidezco. Vuelvo la vista hacia la pared y observo cómo el mismo líquido sale a borbotones de ella. Ni siquiera parece que salga por los huecos que hay entre los ladrillos, sino que directamente son los mismos ladrillos los que segregan el líquido. Emerge de todas las paredes, las cuatro y una velocidad vertiginosa. Ya ni siquiera sé si del suelo también sale o si son la acumulación de las paredes, solo sé que ya me mojan la mitad de las zapatillas.

Busco a Sebastian con la mirada y lo localizo al lado de las escaleras, señalando hacia la puerta y haciendo una señal que indica que salgamos pitando de aquí. No me lo pienso dos veces a la hora de seguir su consejo. Sin pensarlo mucho me subo a una de las tantas cajas que están esparcidas por el suelo. Sé cómo es andar en el agua, y es que esta ralentiza tus movimientos. Además, esto no es agua.

 _Vamos, Elizabeth._ Me digo a mí misma. _Siempre has presumido de tu agilidad y velocidad. No puedes fallar._ Me ordeno.

·

·

¿Sabéis de esos juegos de plataformas en los que el personajes al cual controláis debe saltar de un sitio a otro para superar la pantalla? En una situación parecida me encuentro yo, sólo que en un videojuego es mucho más fácil. Estás detrás de una pantalla y lo único que debes hacer es apretar un solo botón para que tu personaje pegue un salto descomunal hasta la otra punta de la pantalla. Si lo hicierais en la vida real, comprobaríais lo complicado que puede resultar una acción tan inocente como saltar.

Voy brincando de caja en caja tan rápido como puedo mientras observo lo rápido que crece el pequeño mar a mis pies. Los objetos ya empiezan a flotar y eso es malo: significa qué se hundirán bajo mi peso cuando me apoye en ellos. Pero no puedo rendirme ahora, estoy casi en la puerta.

 _Tú puedes, no temas. Saltas, aterrizas en la escaleras, atraviesas la puerta y ya entonces tendrás tiempo para que el pánico te domine._

Flexiono las rodillas. Un salto más y estaré a salvo. Un salto más, solo uno, solo uno, solo….

Salto, y siento mi cuerpo en el aire. Un segundo después estoy otra vez en tierra o mejor dicho, la mitad mía está en tierra. Me balanceo al filo del peldaño, agitando mis brazos como las aspas de un molinillo, todo para tratar de no perder el equilibrio. No hay barandilla a la que agarrarse, no hay nada.

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…_

Es inevitable. Mi cuerpo se inclina más y más hacia atrás. Me voy a caer. De repente noto una mano agarrándome de la muñeca y tirando de mí hacia delante. Recupero el perdido equilibrio y echo a correr hacia la salida. Cierro la puerta con pestillo y me apoyo la espalda en esta.

Jadeo. A salvo. Estoy a salvo.

–Gracias– le digo a mi tío, que se encuentra a mi lado.

–¿Por qué?

–¿No es obvio? Por salvarme.

Silencio.

–Es odioso admitirlo– empieza Sebastian–, pero yo no me he movido de aquí.

Me inquieto.

–No bromees, por favor– le digo muy seria mirándolo directamente a la cara. Él también se encuentra muy serio–. ¿Quién si no me ha salvado?

No recibo respuesta. Tampoco es como si me la esperara. Observo con detenimiento la palma de mi mano izquierda. Está roja y la piel se ha despellejado un poco. Duele.

Ácido.

·

·

 _¡Bien! Otro capítulo terminado. La verdad es que sé si transmito la sensación que quiero transmitir con mi tipo de narración, es decir; miedo, o por lo menos misterio o intriga. En fin, gracias por leer y demás._

 _"¡Por fin "aparece" un nuevo personaje!" Estaréis pensando y... ¡Sí! La verdad es que crear una historia de fantasmas con solo dos personajes en la que, para colmo, aún no ha aparecido ningún fantasma es algo fastidioso, ¿no? ¿Y bien? ¿Quién creéis que es el nuevo personaje? Y... No, no tiene por qué ser Ciel necesariamente, bien podría ser Rachel o Vincent o cualquier otro._

 _Longliveotakus500: eres cruel, ¿sabes? Y... ¡Eso es bueno! (Digo en las historias, ¿ok?) Me encanta tu idea, y me muero de ganas de usar las muertes que mencionaste en la historia. Cierto es que el fic va por un camino un tanto distinto, pero seguramente me las apañaré para introducirlas. De hecho tu idea es taaaan buena, que creo que deberías escribir una historia así :) Por ahora te tendras que conformar con habitaciones ácidas XD Ya sé que te dejé una contestación por privado pero como me faltaron que poner las digo aquí. Porque yo molo (es broma) :)_

 _Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo un poco más "gracioso" por decirlo de alguna manera. Si os ha gustado, dejad review; si no os ha gustado, dejad review; si sois un fantasma que me quiere maldecir por blasfemar sobre el encanto de vuestros preciados hogares, me lo hacéis saber por un review, ¿ok?_

 _Sayōnara!_


	4. Rachel

Capítulo 4: Rachel

·

–¿Algo interesante?

Sebastian niega con la cabeza, y deja la pequeña y negra libreta en la caja. Saca la linterna, la enciende y sigue investigando la habitación. Hace rato que ya ha oscurecido y ahora ni siquiera nos podemos guiar por la sucia luz que traspasaba las ventanas. Además, he de tener cuidado de no perder de vista a mi tío, ya que él es quien lleva la única linterna que poseemos (la mía se me cayó en el sótano).

Me acerco a la caja fuerte del despacho y recojo con la mano izquierda la libreta. Busco la caja de cerillas que me guardé en el bolsillo y enciendo una de ellas. La cubierta del cuaderno se encuentra increíblemente desgastada, y la mayor parte de la portada está quemada; y aún así, contra todo pronóstico, las páginas del manuscrito están en buen estado. Algo amarillentas sí, pero son legibles.

Le hecho una mirada rápida a la gran caja metálica que hace apenas unos minutos estaba cerrada. Los Phantomhive tenían una magnífica caja fuerte…

Vuelvo mi atención a la libreta. Acerco y alejo el fósforo intentando tanto iluminar las páginas como evitar que el fuego calcine el manuscrito. A pesar de que únicamente uso la punta de dos dedos para sujetar la cerilla, estas escuecen como nunca creí que podría escocer algo. Sebastian untó una extraña crema en la palma de mi mano que alivió un poco el dolor, pero aún así el escozor es insoportable.

Las páginas están repletas de números y números formando operaciones. Sumas, restas, divisiones, multiplicaciones, números decimales, números negativos, fracciones y números mixtos son todo lo que muestran las numerosas hojas del librito. Suspiro. Al fin y al cabo, la familia Phantomhive eran dueña de una importante fábrica victoriana.

Justo cuando voy a dejar el libro de nuevo en caja me da por mirar la última hoja del cuaderno. En la hoja de papel sigue con la cuenta de la página anterior: una elaborada operación en la cual conviven números positivos y negativos, seguramente para averiguar las ganancias de la temporada. Sin embargo, sobre la cara interior de la cubierta de pasta dura está pegada una fotografía. No le doy demasiada importancia, la verdad. La fotografía en blanco y negro solo muestra a un par de niños pequeños que sonríen a cámara mientras se balancean en un pequeño columpio casero. Reconozco en la imagen a Ciel Phantomhive, el niño de ojos alegres que vi en la pintura del vestíbulo. A la niña que lo acompaña no recuerdo haberla visto. La pequeña tiene el pelo recogido en dos graciosas coletas y en sus brazos carga una preciosa muñeca de trapo.

Dejo con cuidado el libro sobre el metal y dirijo una mirada a mi tío. Me pregunto por qué parece tan interesado en este cuarto. Se nota que nunca llegaron a reconstruir esta parte de la casa, a diferencia de la cocina o el sótano. Aparte de solo algunos muebles (como la caja fuerte), toda la habitación se encuentra quemada, reducida a cenizas.

–Da igual cuánto te empeñes en mirar la habitación– le digo resignada a Sebastian–. Todo es insalvable. Lo único que ha sobrevivido es el cuaderno, que tuvo la suerte de encontrarse en ese momento en el interior de la caja fuerte.

–Has estado revisando el cuaderno- afirma.

–Sí– enarco una ceja–. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso te molesta?

Sebastian sonríe.

–En lo absoluto. Es más, me es reconfortador sentir que tengo un par de ojos más que revisan si se me pasa por alto algo. Y bien, ¿has visto algo interesante?

Hago todo lo posible por borrar el _levísimo_ rubor que habían decorado mis mejillas.

–No, nada…– titubeo–. Bueno, en la página del final había una fotografía pegada a la cubierta, pero no mostraba nada extraño; solo eran un par de críos jugando.

Él asiente con la cabeza.

–Bueno, aquí no hay nada que pueda parecer interesante. De todas maneras investiguemos las siguientes habitaciones por si encontramos algo de interés.

·  
·

Como sospechaba, las salas del piso superior se encuentran completamente calcinadas; todo lo que podemos observar son paredes negras como el carbón y con un cierto olor a quemado. Mi tío se detiene de repente. Me vuelvo para mirarlo.

–¿Has oído eso?

–No. ¿Qué debería haber oído?

Mi tío permanece un rato en silencio, aguzando el oído. Después sonríe.

–Deben haber sido imaginaciones mías.

Me inquieto ante el comentario, pero decido permanecer en silencio.

Me gustaría poder describir los siguientes momentos, pero me es completamente imposible, ya que en su mayoría lo único que vimos fueron habitaciones vacías y negras, nada mínimamente interesante. Un par de horas más tarde, decidimos darnos por vencidos y parar de abrir y cerrar puertas sin ton ni son.

Cuando ya estábamos dirigiéndonos a las escaleras noto que Sebastian se para.

–¿Qué pasa? Vamos, la salida está abajo.

Sonríe.

–Espera, querida sobrina– dice con tranquilidad mientras señala al techo–. Ahí hay una trampilla. Ven– me indica–, te voy a ayudar a subir ahí.

–¿Por qué?– me quejo. Estoy un poco demasiado harta de mi tío y de sus ansias exploradoras.

–No hay escalera para subir– bufo por lo bajo. Ese es un buen punto.

Me subo a los hombros de Sebatian y con algo de torpeza abro la trampilla del techo. Me deslizo hasta el interior de la buhardilla.

–¿Ves algo?– pregunta.

–Está oscuro– es todo lo que recibe por respuesta Sebastian.

Estoy tan concentrada en distinguir algo en medio de todo lo negro que no puedo evitar soltar un pequeño grito cuando noto que algo me golpea en la cabeza. El objeto cae al suelo y aprovecho para recogerlo. Maldigo por lo bajo. _Vaya forma de pasar las cosas,_ pienso con mal genio. Enciendo la linterna.

Para mi sorpresa, la buhardilla no se encuentra quemada como los pisos inferiores. Me pongo de pie y me golpeo la cabeza con el techo, por lo que me encorvo hasta parecer el jorobado de Notre Dame. Lo que más me sorprende de la estancia no son los muebles casi intactos, ni la moqueta desgastada, ni los miles de papeles que se extienden por el suelo, sino la figura humanoide que se ve sobre el sillón mellado.

Apago la linterna y me acerco con sigilo a la persona.

–Elizabeth, ¿por qué tardas tanto?

Doy un pequeño salto debido al susto. Ni siquiera me doy la vuelta cara encarar a mi tío, ni me pregunto siquiera cómo ha podido subir; estoy demasiado absorta observando cómo la figura sobre el sillón gira la cabeza al haber notado nuestra presencia. Me tapo con las palmas los ojos, aunque una me duela como si la hubiera posado sobre llamas, esperándome lo peor, jurándome acabar con la vida de Sebastian en el improbable caso de sailr vivos de esta casa.

-¡Vaya, qué sorpresa! ¿A qué se debe esta visita?

·

·

Confundida, separo con lentitud los dedos y miro a través de los huecos entre éstos. Lo primero que veo a una mujer… recuerdo haber visto en algún lugar a ésta mujer… pero no recuerdo de qué me suena…

La mujer sonríe dulcemente. Con amabilidad, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, nos invita a sentarnos en los asientos que se sitúan enfrente de ella, a lo que nosotros obedecemos en silencio. En sus manos enguantadas sostiene una delicada taza de té, a la que da breves sorbos de vez en cuando. Nos mira a ambos detenidamente. Reconozco esa mirada cálida y a la vez firme, pese a no haberla vista en persona hasta ahora.

–¿Es quien creo que es?– susurro a Sebastian–. ¿Rachel Phantomhive?

–Su fantasma– puntualiza él. Vuelve la mirada a Rachel y se aclara la garganta–. Señora Phantomhive, ¿puedo hacerle un par de preguntas?

La mujer se sorprende un poco por la poca delicadeza de mi tío, aunque después vuelve a sonreír con despreocupación.

–No veo por qué no– bebe una última vez de la taza antes de dejarla descansar sobre la mesa–. Pregunte.

·  
·

 _Bueno, voy a cortar este capítulo por aquí._

 _Si queréis que os diga la verdad, esta historia se me está yendo de las manos completamente. Como muchas de las historias de esta página web, esta fue una historia sacada un poco de la manga. Simplemente un día se me ocurrió la idea de hacer una historia de terror sin tener completamente ni idea de cómo escribirla ni nada. Odio pasar miedo, lo admito, por lo que cada vez que alguien me dicen "ven al cine a ver esta película con nosotros" y veo que la peli en cuestión se titula_ _ **Screamers, tripas y sangre**_ _obviamente me rajo._

 _Sé que escenas quiero incluir, pero tengo ni la menor idea de cómo desarrollarlas. En fin, supongo que lo que quiero decir con todo este "sermón" es que estoy sufriendo de una especie de "bloqueo del escritor" con esta historia en específico, por lo que no os extrañéis si no actualizo este fanfic en muuuuucho tiempo (yo que sé, un lustro y medio en continuarla), por lo que voy a subir otros fanfic que llevo ya tiempo pensando y demás._

 _De todas formas no pienses que dejaré abandonado a este fic, a su suerte por las calles desiertas y dejando que se alimente de lo que la gente tira, no. Sé que lo acabaré (algún día), así que no os preocupéis._

 _Sin nada más que contar, me despido. Y ya sabéis, dejadme un comentario (que no hace daño a nadie el escribir) y, si quieres, dale al favourite o a follow; que si quieres, ¿eh?, si no, pues no, que nadie te está obligando (mentira: hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo… okay, no)_


	5. Ciel

-Esta casa se construyó hace ya muchos años- sonríe Rachel-. No sé cuándo con exactitud, pues la familia de mi esposo ya la habitaba mucho antes de que yo naciera. ¿No es preciosa? Recuerdos que mis primeros días en esta mansión fueron un desastre- ríe-. No paraba de perderme, y Vincent siempre tenía que ir indicándome dónde estaba todo.

La fantasma en frente mío no para de parlotear mientras sorbe de su taza, de la cual ya lleva bebiendo un buen rato... ¿será esa taza infinita? De la boca de Sebastian no paran de salir preguntas y más preguntas. No es tan descarado como antes, pero puedo ver con claridad que se está esforzando lo máximo para que de sus labios no escape ninguna pregunta lo suficientemente descarada como para ofender a la mujer.

Sé que está deseando preguntar sobre el pasado de la familia de la fantasma.

-Señora Phantomhive... por curiosidad, ¿donde están su esposo y su hijo?

Me sorprendo a mí misma girando el rostro hacia la mujer de pelo rubio. No me había percatado antes, pero la fantasma es realmente hermosa. Su piel es extremadamente pálida; sus facciones, suaves; sus movimientos sofisticados, y sus ojos zafiro reflejan una curiosa atracción que hace que no pueda separar mis ojos de los suyos. Exhala una paranormal sensación de acogida pese al aura siniestra y misteriosa que rodea a Rachel, haciéndome pensar que realmente parece más viva que muerta.

Rachel sonríe, consiguiendo que me sonroje ligeramente. ¿Me ha descubierto mirándola...?

-Oh, ¿te refieres a Ciel y a Vincent?- dice con suavidad-. Estarán en la planta baja, supongo. Vincent debería estar en su estudio, ocupado con papeles de la empresa, y creo que mi pequeño Ciel estará en el jardín, jugando con sus muñecos...- de sus labios sale una risa nerviosa que no se me pasa por alto. Parece que Rachel se percata de mi mirada ligeramente preocupada, por lo que se apresura a añadir-: Últimamente no los suelo ver demasiado... Parecen ocupados, de alguna manera.

-¿Cree que la tratan de evitar, condesa Phantomhive?

Me cubro con una mano mi boca para disimular un suspiro pesado. Otra vez el lado para nada indirecto de Sebastian Michaelis.

-¿Cómo? Claro que no, señor Michaelis.

-¿Entonces...?

La pobre mujer ríe nerviosa mientras hace un gesto para aliviar la tensión. No puedo evitar sentir algo de compasión por Rachel mientras miro el rostro de mi apuesto tío, quien fija su mirada en la rubia sin disimulo alguno.

-Tío, para- decido salir en ayuda de la condesa. Conozco a Sebastian; si no le paro los pies, no parará de presionar a la pobre Rachel hasta obligarla a contestar cualquier cosa en contra de su voluntad. Lo sé-. Estás incomodando a la señorita Phantomhive- me escondo tras una sonrisa, la cual me sirve de máscara para ocultar mis emociones.

Sebastian desvía su mirada hasta mí. Puedo percibir en sus ojos algo de sorpresa, ¿quizá porque lo he interrumpido?

-Oh- es lo único que dice mi tío. Cambia su expresión a una sonriente-. Mis disculpas- dice, dirigiéndose a la dama enfrente nuestra.

-Descuide.

Rachel eleva la comisuras de sus labios formando una sonrisa cálida, y es en ese instante en el que me doy cuenta de que ella también se ha unido a este circo de sonrisas falsas, donde Sebastian, Rachel, y yo misma, nos hemos convertidos en los payasos.

En el espectáculo principal.

·

·

·

-Que curioso...

Sebastian baja de la buhardilla de un solo salto, con agilidad, de una forma casi elegante. Cómo lo envidio. Yo bajé a duras penas, me tomó un par de minutos el conseguir en valor de saltar desde tan elevada altura, y aun con esas me caí de una manera más bien torpe, dándome de espaldas contra el polvoriento suelo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto-. Oh, a la condesa, ¿no? Sí, es muy curiosa... Pensaba que los fantasmas serían más terroríficos, pero esa mujer parecía de todo menos agresiva- sin saber por qué, me viene la risa tonta-. Creo que es porque parecía muy humana... Parecía viva, de alguna forma. Creo que es por eso que no me dio miedo- cuando mi risa se detiene por fin, me incomoda el silencio que se forma entre mi tío y yo. Sebastian parece estar en otro mundo, y no ni siquiera me mira. No se el por qué, pero tras hacer esa pequeña observación una extraña sensación me recorre el cuerpo. Es como una especie de... vacío-. ¿Crees... Crees que Ciel y Vincent Phantomhive serán así?

-Lo dudo.

Frunzo el ceño, disgustada con la escueta respuesta dada por mi tío. Entonces veo que Sebastian empieza a caminar, alejándose de mí. Aprieto el paso para poder alcanzarlo. Como el hombre situado a mi lado no parece interesado en iniciar una conversación, me es inevitable el sumergirme en mis propios pensamientos.

-Elizabeth...- empieza a decir mi tío, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. Vuelvo la cabeza para mirarle-. ¿Cuándo... Cuándo te volviste así?

Guardo silencio unos segundos preciosos mientras ambos caminamos (probablemente perdidos, pero ninguno de los dos le da importancia a ello) por los pasillos de la polvorienta mansión.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto. No he entendido la pregunta-. ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno...- con gesto algo nervioso veo cómo Sebastian se sacude el pelo con la mano, echándoselo hacia atrás-. Elizabeth, yo... Te recuerdo como...- suelta un bufido-. ¿Cómo decirlo? Tú eras mi sobrina, yo solía ir a visitar la mansión de tus padre con frecuencia cuando tú y tu hermano erais pequeños y tú... no eras así. Ya sé que hace tiempo que no nos vemos pero... Menudo cambio el que has dado, señorita- concluye.

No le devuelvo la sonrisa que él me regala; en vez de eso bajo la cabeza apesadumbrada. Es cierto de que Sebastian ya no suele ir a visitar la mansión Midford con tanta frecuencia... es más, ¿cuánto tiempo lleva sin pasarse por mi domicilio? Quizá dos o tres años, incluso. Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña... bueno, no es que adorara a mi tío con toda mi alma, pero ambos teníamos una mejor relación que ahora...

En ese entonces era mi querido tío... Ahora, aunque aún lo llame así, más bien lo considero como "el hombre que me está acompañando a investigar las ruinas de una mansión maldita"...

¿Por qué...? Mi padre... Sí, es cierto... Sebastian no es hermano de mi padre, si no de mi madre... Siento ganas de reírme de mí misma. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Por supuesto que es familiar de mi madre! Por supuesto, siempre lo he sabido, pero de pequeña siempre lo relacioné más con mi padre debido a que el carácter de ambos era más semejante que el de Sebastian y mi madre, y quizá por el hecho de que ambos eran varones...

Recuerdo que cuando mi padre y él tuvieron una pelea, hace un par de años atrás, pensé que acabaría por arreglarse... Pensaba que era una de las típicas peleas que tienen los hermanos y que siempre terminaba por solucionarse. Pero no fue así.

Recuerdo de cuando mi tío salió por las puertas de la mansión dando un fuerte portazo que resonó por toda la casa, pese a su carácter siempre tranquilo y pacífico...

Recuerdo a mi hermano acariciándome la cabeza con cariño mientras ambos contemplábamos la escena, yo con ojos curiosos y confusos...

Recuerdo que aquella fue de las pocas veces que vi a mi madre llorar.

Recuerdo las malas palabras que mi padre dirigió hacia el hombre al cual yo creía como su hermano...

¿Qué quiso decir mi padre con eso de "monstruo"? Nunca llegué a entenderlo del todo. Por encima de todas las otras palabras, era aquella la que salía con más frecuencia de los labios de mi padre...

Sacudo mi cabeza con algo de fuerza. ¿En qué estoy pensando?

-¿Cambio?- vuelvo al tema principal, tratando de ignorar los distintos pensamientos que vuelan por mi mente en estos mismos instantes-. ¿Qué dices? En mí no se ha producido ningún tipo de cambio.

Desde ese mismo día, no volví a ver a mi tío Sebastian hasta que me pidió que le acompañara a la mansión Phantomhive. Era una propuesta de locos para locos... Y aun así, la acepté.

¿Quizá añoraba a mi tío hasta tal punto de querer volver a verlo hasta en la peor de las condiciones posibles...?

Bah, lo dudo.

Me convenzo de que no es culpa de Sebastian el no saber a qué se debió mi cambio, pero aun así siento una especie de molestia en el estómago...

-¿Cómo que no?- sonríe mi tío-. ¡Claro que sí!

-¿Se puede saber en qué he cambiado, tío?- replico con voz desafiante.

Mi tío suelta una risa suave, y con una sonrisa dulce me dice:

-No es nada, no es nada. Es solo que no te recuerdo de esta manera, Elizabeth. ¿Dónde quedó esa chica rubia de coletas y sonrisa deslumbrante que se asustaba por cualquier cosa y se escondía detrás de su hermano mayor?- sentencia sin una mínima perturbación en su sonrisa de ojos cerrados, tan característica de él.

 _Murió._ Dice una voz en mi cabeza. _Murió, y no volverá, y no la volverás a ver._

Voy a abrir la boca para soltar una respuesta a la pregunta de Sebastian. Antes de que pueda soltar una sola palabra, mi tío me interrumpe alzando la cabeza y diciendo con voz alta y potente:

-¿No te parece que nos has estado siguiendo por demasiado tiempo?

Me asusto por el volumen con el que suelta esas palabras.

-¿A quién...?- trato de decir.

Sebastian no me mira, pero aun cuando no me hace ningún gesto ni me dirige palabra alguna algo en mi subconsciente me dice que lo mejor es no hacer ruido. Su rostro serio e impasible me da miedo.

Veo que Sebastian observa algo que está sobre nuestras cabezas, algo que yo no puedo ver. Levanto la vista.

Justo sobre nuestras cabezas se encuentra una persona... No, a juzgar por su transparencia y su aura oscura no nos hemos encontrado con un humano, sino con otro fantasma.

Él nos observa a ambos con una sonrisa en la cara, mirándonos a Sebastian y a mí simultáneamente. A diferencia de Rachel, éste se encuentra suspendido en el aire, como si lo sostuviera hilos invisibles, como si en comparación a él el aire fuera lo más pesado del universo. Sus ojos tan azules como los de la señora Phantomhive pero algo menos cálidos se clavan en Sebastian.

Me aferro al brazo de mi tío, ligeramente asustada.

El chico frente a mí fija sus ojos en los de Sebastian. Sonríe de forma siniestra sin apartar los ojos de mi tío quien lo mira con el rostro impasible y dice con total naturalidad:

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte por aquí, Sebastian.

Miro con una mezcla de sorpresa y temor al nombrado, preguntándome a mí misma cómo es que el fantasma conoce su nombre.

Sin embargo, Sebastian no me mira, y cuando veo que separa los labios para decir algo espero ansiosa, quizá con la esperanza de que sus próximas palabras sean una explicación, pero mis espectativas se ven rotas cuando mi tío dice con voz profunda pero decidida:

-Lo mismo puedo decir yo, Ciel.


	6. Hermano

Capítulo 6: Hermano

Me quedo quieta, inmóvil, como si los pies se me hubieran quedado clavados en la mugrienta y polvorosa alfombra bajo ellos.

¿Sebastian acaba de llamar al fantasma Ciel? Entonces… ¿Estoy frente al fallecido Ciel Phantomhive? Y más importante aún… ¿Cómo es que este chico conoce el nombre de mi tío? Éstas y más preguntas deambulan desordenadamente por mi mente, impidiéndome pensar en nada más.

-¿Sabes? Nunca consideré la posibilidad de que volvieras a poner un pie de nuevo en mi casa, Sebastian.

Noto en el hijo de Rachel algo diferente a lo que sentí al estar frente a su madre. Este chico desprende un aura notablemente más oscura que la de la mujer. Sus ojos muestran mucha menos compasión y juraría que son incluso menos transparentes que los de Rachel, como si desprendieran algún tipo de maldad desconocida que los opacara. Su mirada es de algún modo cruel e insensible, y su sonrisa la cual dista mucho de parecer al menos sincera no ayuda a que mis impresiones por él mejoren, precisamente.

¿Es este el chico que vi en el cuadro en la entrada del vestíbulo? ¿El que sonreía ingenuamente mientras era lamido por un perro?

-Bueno, supongo que las cosas cambian, ¿no?

Mi tío se muestra firme, pero desde mi posición puedo observar como una traicionera gota de sudor baja por su rostro.

Ciel ríe sin una pizca de humor.

-Supongo.

Un escalofrío corre por mi espalda y me apresuro a esconderme detrás de Sebastian con lo que espero sea un gesto discreto y no demasiado cobarde cuando Ciel dirige sus ojos hacia mí y sonríe con una fingida expresión de sorpresa. Este chico no me tranquiliza precisamente.

-¿Quién es esta chica, Sebastian?- dice con voz burlona. Desde su posición flotante desciende lentamente en mi dirección. Antes de que pueda tocarme con sus dedos casi transparentes debido a su condición de espectro Sebastian extiende un brazo que se interpone entre el Phantomhive y yo. Éste, algo sorprendido por el gesto de mi tío detiene su avance, mira a Sebastian y cambia su expresión. Después, sin embargo, vuelve a colocar sobre sus labios esa irritable sonrisa de superioridad-. Hey, Michaelis, baja esos humos, ¿quieres?- me sorprende un poco el lenguaje coloquial del pequeño conde del siglo XIX-. Si no quieres no tocaré a tu "princesa"- dice esa palabra con evidente sarcasmo-; pero quiero que te quede claro de que si no hubiera sido por mí esa niñata- me molesta mucho el término que utiliza para referirse a mí, pero debido a mi actual estado de pánico lo dejo pasar- estaría muerta.

Sebastian frunce el ceño.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Sin embargo Ciel no responde y lo único que hace es sonreír de forma burlesca. Ciel vuelve a ascender por los aires, fuera de nuestro alcance.

Antes de que sea plenamente consciente de lo que sucede a mi alrededor Ciel vuela a toda velocidad hacia una de las paredes del pasillo en el que nos encontramos, dejando que su cuerpo impacte contra el cemento con un horrible sonido. Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos no encuentro al chico por ninguna parte. Miro hacia la pared, pero en vez de encontrar al joven conde lo único que decora la pared es una mancha de color rojo ya seca; probablemente ya estuviera ahí antes de encontrarnos con el fantasma. La casa está llena de manchas que no consiguieron lavar debido a su antigüedad.

Desvío mi atención al punto que tan fijamente mira Sebastian con una expresión indescifrable.

Debajo de la mancha roja hay un pequeño cráneo con un oscuro sombrero de copa y un parche del mismo color cubriendo uno de sus ojos.

·

·

·

Después de la extraña interrupción Sebastian y yo retomamos el camino completamente en silencio. Ni siquiera me atrevo a mencionar el incidente, ni de preguntarle todas las cuestiones que revolotean en mi mente relacionado con ello. Tampoco me animo a hablarle de mi visión de cuando estábamos en la cocina, pese a que estaba decidida a ello unos míseros minutos antes.

Desde que nos encontramos con el hijo de Rachel en el pasillo me siento mal, como si me hubieran pegado un puñetazo en el estómago. Desde que mis ojos se cruzaron con la curiosa calavera estoy como si sintiera ganas de vomitar, incluso he llegado a soltar unas cuantas arcadas de las que mi tío no se ha percatado. Pero curiosamente no es de asco ni desagrado, sino que es más como si ese cráneo me hubiera traído recuerdos desagradables que mi cerebro no puede encontrar. Que no quiere encontrar.

-Eliza… Lizzy, tienes mala cara, ¿sucede algo?

 _Pues claro que sucede algo, idiota._

-No, nada- contesto decidida-. Bueno, quizá me duele un poco la cabeza; no es nada de lo que preocuparse.

Sebastian se detiene y se gira para encararme. Su rostro me mira serio mientras sostiene mi barbilla con una de sus manos y me la eleva hasta hacer que no me quede más remedio que mirarlo a los ojos. Un gesto que probablemente haría suspirar a más de una mujer.

-Si te sientes mal, deberías salir a que te de un poco el aire. Luces como si fueras a vomitar, Lizzy.

Me deshago de su agarre mientras retrocedo un par de pasos.

-Estoy bien, de verdad. Deja de incordiar. Eres molesto- siento como si algo ardiera en el interior de mi pecho y se qué es: furia, ira-. Es todo culpa tuya- digo en apenas un susurro-. ¡Es todo culpa tuya!- grito-. ¿Cómo no puedes ver el miedo que siento en estos mismos momentos? ¿El pánico? ¡A quien se le ocurre arrastrar a una niña a una mansión maldita! Desde que entramos por esa puerta no han sucedido más que desgracias, ¿no lo ves? ¿¡No puedes velar más por la seguridad de ambos!? ¡ERES UN ADULTO, ¿NO?! ¡DEMUESTRALO!

Me arrepiento al instante cuando esas palabras salen de mi boca. ¿Por qué he dicho eso? Madame Red me regañaría por ser tan maleducada con una persona que solo trata de ayudarme. Mis padres me dirigirían una mirada de reprobación. Mi hermano…

-¡Lo siento!- me apresuro a disculparme-. Discúlpame, Sebastian. Es solo que los nervios, la presión…

-No pasa nada, Lizzy- me interrumpe con voz calmada-. Lo comprendo. No estás acostumbrada a este tipo de experiencias- sonríe-. ¿Sabes? Más de uno hubiera huido hace mucho, pero tu te has quedado conmigo hasta ahora. Eso es todo un logro, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera mis mejores alumnos aceptaron esta petición, y los pocos que se atrevieron a ellos, los menos crédulos a estas historias se acobardaron cuando descubrieron que estos sucesos paranormales no son solo historias que suceden en películas y libros. ¿Quién hubiera predicho que una chica de 14 años tendría más valor que unos alumnos universitarios de 20?- ríe, y siento que es una risa sincera, algo que me hace sonreír-. Eres una chica valiente, Elizabeth Middleford- no puedo evitar reír genuinamente cuando dice estas palabras mientras posa su mano sobre mi cabeza, despeinándome-. Se está haciendo tarde, Lizzy, y la idea de quedarse a dormir en esta vieja mansión no atrae demasiado, ¿no? Además, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que probamos bocado? ¡Estoy hambriento!

Me contagia la risa. Sin embargo, los pinchazos en el interior de mi cabeza interrumpen mi bonito momento familiar. Me llevo una mano a mi rostro y hago una mueca de dolor.

-Elizabeth, ¿qué sucede?

Sebastian suena preocupado. Odio preocuparlo.

-No es nada. Antes de irnos creo que iré un momento a los baños de la casa a refrescarme la cabeza, ¿está bien?- trato de tranquilizarlo con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- se ofrece.

Niego con la cabeza.

-No es necesario. Espérame en el vestíbulo, ¿vale? Apenas tardaré un par de minutos y volveré contigo lista para volver a casa, ¿no?

Sebastian insiste un poco más, pero finalmente se rinde y se encamina escaleras abajo.

-No tardes, Lizzy.

·

·

·

La planta baja está reformada. Es en cierto modo un alivio, ya que eso quiere decir que el aseo de la casa (o por lo menos uno de ellos) es accesible y dispone de agua potable. No demasiada, es limitada ya que las obras se detuvieron antes de que pudieran conectar el lavabo correctamente al sistema de cañerías, pero algo es algo.

El baño también es espacioso, aunque no me esperaba menos de la aristocracia del siglo pasado. Las paredes están decoradas de azulejos color azul oscuro con detalles en blanco, y siguen un original diseño regular y simétrico, característico de los azulejos árabes. Tanto el suelo como el techo de la estancia es de color blanco.

Me acerco al lavabo y abro el grifo. Dejo que el agua corra durante un par de segundos aun sabiendo que no es ilimitada. Por alguna razón siempre que voy al baño hago eso; supongo que el sonido del agua cayendo me tranquiliza de alguna manera.

Coloco mis manos debajo del firme chorro de agua y las ahueco para poder recogerla. Me las acerco al rostro y me lavo la cara con vehemencia, tratando de poner en orden mis pensamientos. Cuando finalmente termino con mi tarea levanto la vista en dirección al gran espejo situado al frente mía.

-Vaya, ¿tu no eres la chica que acompaña al demonio ese?

Retrocedo un par de pasos alejándome del espejo en el cual se refleja la figura de Ciel Phantomhive en el mismo sitio en el que debería estar mi reflejo. Vuelve a tener sobre sus labios esa falsa sonrisa que tanto me irrita.

-¿A qué te refieres?- por alguna razón ya no me parece tan aterrador como la primera vez que lo vi. Ahora me parece… un niño de mi edad-. ¿Por qué llamas a Sebastian demonio?

No lo admitiría nunca, pero me ofendió que hubiera llamado a mi tío con semejante término.

Ciel cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y se apoya en una esquina del cristal, como si estuviera dentro de una cabina de teléfono en vez de en un espejo.

-¿Por qué va a ser? Porque lo es.

No entiendo una sola palabra que sale por la boca de este misterioso ente, y me frustra el pensar que lo hace a propósito.

-No juegues conmigo.

-No juego contigo- sentencia el fantasma con voz seria-. Admito que me encantan los juegos, pero nunca jugaría con asuntos así- pone cara de fastidio, algo que por alguna razón me causa gracia, aunque no me atrevo siquiera a sonreír en presencia de él-. ¿No deberías mostrarte algo más agradecida con la persona que te salvó, chica?

Frunzo el ceño.

-No tengo nada de lo que agradecerte ya que no sé de lo que estás hablando, fantasma.

-No me llamo "fantasma", ¿sabes?

-Y yo no me llamo "chica", ni "niñata", ni "la-chica-que-acompaña-a-Sebastian", ¿sabes?- respondo, mostrando mi actitud heredara de mi madre.

Me siento por un segundo orgullosa de haberle contestado al chico con ese tipo de respuesta. Solo un segundo.

-¿Cómo te llamas entonces, niña?

-Elizabeth- respondo decidida-. Mi nombre es Elizabeth.

-Está bien, Liz, te contaré de forma clara a lo que me refiero para que esa pequeña cabecita que tienes pueda comprenderlo- me sonríe de forma burlesca y siento que algo se prende en mi pecho. En condiciones normales no le hubiera permitido que me hablara de esa forma ni que usara ese apodo cariñoso que usan mis familiares conmigo, pero esta es una situación distinta, y la curiosidad que siento hacia las palabras que salen de la boca del fantasma consiguen que mantenga la boca cerrada-. ¿Es que ya no te acuerdas de quien te salvo de morir quemada en ácido, Liz?

Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Una mano sujetándome, dándome impulso para poder avanzar y no caer en la piscina de acido sulfúrico en al que me encontraba en el sótano de la mansión.

-¿Fuiste tú?- inquiero desconfiada-. ¿Con qué motivos me salvaste, si se puede saber? No nos conocemos de nada, fantasma, no tienes motivos para salvarle la vida a una desconocida que ni siquiera pertenece a tu mundo.

-¡Qué cruel, Liz!- exclama el fantasma de forma exageradamente melodramática, como si fuera un actor de una obra de teatro-. Ya te he dicho que pares de llamarme "fantasma". Tengo un nombre al igual que tu, Liz, y aunque creo que lo conoces bastante bien lo repetiré; me llamo Ciel Phantomhive, niña. Repite- de alguna manera veo como la mitad del cuerpo del chico sale del espejo, materializándose frente a mí-: Ci-el Phan-tom-hive- repite muy lentamente, como si le estuviera enseñando a contar a un niño de 5 años.

Qué molesto.

-De todas formas… ¿de verdad necesito una razón para salvar a una pobre damisela en apuros? Parecías realmente desesperada, me diste pena, si he de ser sincero. Tu cara estaba deformada por el terror, deberías habértela visto- ríe.

Me sonrojo fuertemente por la vergüenza. ¿De verdad di tanta pena como para conmover a un fantasma? Ciel se está comportando de una forma muy cruel conmigo.

" _Me diste pena"_

No, debió de haber otra razón aparte.

-Pobrecilla… No estás acostumbrada a esto, ¿no es cierto?- antes de que me de cuenta la figura de Ciel ha salido completamente fuera del espejo y se encuentra delante de mí. Me percato de que es algo más bajo que yo, aunque no demasiado, y me mira con sus fríos ojos azules en una mirada llena de seriedad, desprecio y superioridad-. Los humanos no están acostumbrados a este tipo de vivencias, por eso son tan débiles y frágiles. ¿Pero sabes, Liz? Esto es pan de cada día para los que vivimos en esta casa. Cada pocos días un grupo de humanos estúpidos vienen a visitarnos y se cuelan en nuestra propiedad saltando la valla de la cancela- sonríe levemente. No es una sonrisa alegre-. Pobres ingenuos; supongo que piensan que de esta manera demostraran que son más valientes que el resto de los humanos pero adivina; no lo son- el rostro de comienza a cambiar a una expresión de furia y noto como sus dedos agarran el cuello de mi camiseta-. Aunque claro, nadie cuenta con un pequeño factor. De todos los humanos que han entrado en esta casa nadie ha considerado la posibilidad de que los fantasmas existan. Todo el mundo piensa que no son más que cuentos para asustar a los críos.

Sus palabras me recuerdan enormemente a las que pronuncio Sebastian tan solo minutos antes. Guardo silencio y escucho lo que tiene que decir Ciel, ignorando la presión que hace su mano en mi cuello.

-Es por eso que mi trabajo es espantarlos, ¿comprendes, Liz? Tranquila- dice de repente, como si hubiera notado en mi expresión terror o preocupación-, ningún humano ha muerto en esta casa. Bueno, claro, a excepción de nosotros, por supuesto.

Algo en su historia me conmueve. Puedo ver a través de sus ojos la ira y desprecio hacia esas personas que no paran de perturbar su paz, incluida yo. Al fin y al cabo solo es un niño que trata de proteger lo que es suyo.

-¿Es por eso que me hiciste creer que había muerto? ¿Qué había sido asesinada al igual que mi tío? En la cocina- aclaro.

Ciel abre ligeramente los ojos por la sorpresa y afloja un poco su agarre sobre mi cuello, momento que aprovecho para respirar.

-Eras tú, ¿no?- digo entre bocanadas de aire.

Ciel parece recuperarse del _shock_.

-Eran mis memorias- sentencia tras un tiempo-. De cuando morí. Los fantasmas nunca olvidamos como morimos, ¿sabes?

No lo dice, pero noto en su tono de voz algo de tristeza y temor. Recuerdo que pasé mucho miedo en aquel "sueño". Ver cómo las manos de aquella temible mujer se enroscaban alrededor de mi cuello y sentir su fría y cruel mirada sobre mí mientras sacaba de su manga un la afilada hoja de un cuchillo. Recuerdo las palabras que salieron de mi boca involuntariamente y el reflejo de un niño de pelo negro y ojos azules reflejado en los ojos de la asesina.

¿Fueron esas palabras las de Ciel?

Miro al chico ligeramente bajo situado frente a mí. Lo mío fue solo una cruel simulación. Lo de Ciel fue real.

De repente siento una terrible lastima por el chaval en frente mío.

-El hombre al que asesinaron y que yo tomé como Sebastian era…

-Vincent Phantomhive. Mi padre. Murió frente a mis ojos- dice.

Noto que su agarre ha sido totalmente disuelto.

Siento como si las paredes del cuarto de baño se acercaran poco a poco, aplastándome. La distancia entre Ciel y yo es demasiado corta. Ahí es donde me percato de una cosa; los fantasmas no respiran. De haberlo hecho probablemente podría haber sentido el aliento del joven conde sobre mí debido a la proximidad.

Extiendo mis brazos hacia Ciel. ¿Está bien abrazar y sentir compasión por un fantasma? ¿Un ente paranormal e inmortal?

-Ni se te ocurra, humana- me sobresalto al oír la voz de Ciel, la cual ha recuperado su tono repelente y frío. Bajo mis brazos con rapidez, inconscientemente-. No necesito la compasión de nadie, y mucho menos la tuya.

Se aleja de mí con rapidez, como movido por un resorte. Frunzo el ceño.

Todo rastro de empatía hacia el fantasma ha sido disuelto en el aire con esa contestación cortante.

-No es compasión- replico-. Es pena.

El rostro de Ciel muestra en un principio sorpresa; luego, enojo. De alguna forma me siento satisfecha por haberle respondido con la misma moneda que él me lanzó minutos antes.

Aun con la ira bulliendo en su interior, Ciel vuelve a colocarse su máscara de la sonrisa falsa.

 _Molesto. Muy molesto._

\- Déjalo. Todo eso es agua pasada, como decís vosotros- hace un gesto con la mano probablemente con la intención de quitar importancia, pero el gesto en sí es pesado y cansado; poco verdadero, como todo lo que hace el Ciel-. De todas formas tu nunca comprenderías lo que se siente al perder a un familiar, mucho menos a toda tu familia- sonríe con superioridad-. No estás en condiciones de sentir pena hacia nadie, Liz.

No digo nada, me quedo inmóvil en mi sitio. Supongo que Ciel lo toma como una invitación para seguir hablando.

-Probablemente tu vida es del color de las rosas en primavera, ¿cierto?- el desdén en su voz es palpable a 30 kilómetros a la redonda-. No sé como vivís vosotros, los humanos ahí fuera, pero una vida muy dura no debéis tener. Déjame que adivine- me mira de arriba a abajo sin ninguna discreción, tal y como hizo en el pasillo donde nos encontramos-; familia rica, adinerada, posiblemente noble, de mucha reputación y prestigio; la típica familia a la que no le gustaría en lo más mínimo que su hija Liz paseara sin su bonito y pomposo sombrero rosa para proteger su delicada cabeza hueca, ni que entrara en propiedades privadas infestadas de fantasmas- me guiña un ojo-.

Sin dificultades económicas, obviamente, y tampoco sociales. 5 ó 6 sirvientes como mínimo que se desloman por mantener la gran casa limpia y cobran a cambio un sueldo miserable, y deben hacer como que les gusta su trabajo para ganarse la confianza del jefe de familia para atreverse siquiera a pedir un aumento, ¿estoy en lo cierto?- como sé que no espera respuesta, no se la doy-. Me lo puedo imaginar; dos chefs en la cocina peleándose por quién cocinará el plato principal, un jardinero gruñón que dedica más tiempo a las flores del jardín que a su propia familia y un grupo de sirvientas, damas de compañía y limpiadoras que aprovechan cada segundo en el que se encuentran para chismorrear sobre con quién está saliendo ese apuesto caballero de la ciudad de al lado.

Durante el tiempo en el que Ciel se detiene para tomar aliento no puedo evitar pensar en los empleados de la mansión Middleford. Mary, Isa, Dennis, Danielle, Linne, Edgar, Finnian, Oscar, Rita, Drew… ¿de verdad os sentís así?

Siento como si un peso pesado se me instara en la boca del estómago.

-Los jefes de la familia; un matrimonio feliz pero ocupado que no tienen suficiente tiempo para su hija pero que aprovechan cualquier momento que les permitan sus apretadas agendas para hacerle compañía. Mascotas; un gato, puede que dos. Siameses. Tranquilos, serenos; no causan problemas y se pasean por la cocina de la mansión con el deseo vago de que en un desliz, un poco de comida caiga al suelo- toma aliento. Siento como si contaminara un aire que no necesita con su simple bocanada-. ¿Y bien?- sonríe.

Me trago mi orgullo y carácter; es necesario que los deje a un lado. Me trago también el momento en el que pregunto cómo ha podido ver todo eso en una simple chica rubia de ojos verdes de 14 años, y en una sudadera normal y unos vaqueros desgastados.

Mantengo la cabeza gacha, con el flequillo rizado y dorado cubriéndome los ojos. Estoy segura de que Ciel piensa que me ha impresionado, que me ha dejado sin palabras y posiblemente en _shock_ ; que voy a necesitar varias sesiones de psicólogo para recuperarme de ser leída tan fácilmente.

 _Puede que sea así._

-¿Hermanos?

Ciel se muestra extrañado por la pregunta repentina, lo noto en su expresión. Frunce el ceño ligeramente y se cruza de brazos.. Noto de nuevo cómo su mirada pasa a través de mí y esta vez dejo que me inspeccione tanto como desee. A estas alturas la sensación de desnudez ya no me importa. Su voz ya no parece tan cargada de odio como la de hace un momento.

-No…- dice poco convencido. Estrecha los ojos, como si de esa manera pudiera visualizar mi vida con más nitidez. Abre la boca un par de veces más, y la cierra antes de pronunciar palabra. Finalmente se lleva una mano a la cabeza, cansado-. No-pronuncia con voz insegura, como si no se sintiera seguro con esa respuesta tan escueta-. No, no tienes hermanos.

Bajo aún más la cabeza, pero esta vez con pesadez. De repente me siento unos 5 años más vieja. Noto los ojos humedecidos y cristalinos, y los cierro para evitar que las gotas caigan por mis mejillas con más rapidez de la deseada.

La voz de Ciel vuelve a resonar en el ahora, por lo menos para mí, minúsculo cuarto de baño. ¿Es preocupación eso que oigo en tu voz, fantasma? ¿Puede un ser sobrenatural el cual disfruta con el terror en las caras de los visitantes sentir pena por una chica llorando?

-¿He dicho algo que no debiese? ¿Me he equivocado en algo?

 _Edward._

-No…- alzo la cabeza, con las lágrimas cayendo libremente por mis ojos. ¿Desde hacía cuánto que no lloraba frente a alguien? _-_ No te has equivocado en nada… Ciel _._

" _No estás linda cuando lloras, Lizzy. Llorar es muy triste. ¡Es mejor reír!"_

-¿Entonces por qué lloras…Liz?

 _Hermano._

-Lloro porque todo lo que has dicho es verdad- Mi cuerpo se tambalea en el sitio. Siento como si mis piernas no pudieran sostenerlo. Sollozo-. Todo lo que has dicho es verdad. Verdad, verdad, verdad- golpeo el suelo con los puños. Una asquerosa y sucia verdad.

" _¡Ríe conmigo, Lizzy!"_

Me aferro a Ciel como si él pudiera reemplazar el calor del cuerpo de mi hermano. Ciel se remueve ligeramente incómodo en el sitio. Le molesta, puede que incluso lo encuentre embarazoso, pero aunque no me abraza ni trata de consolarme tampoco hace ningún amago de apartarme con brusquedad.

-Lloro porque es cierto que no tengo hermano.

"Lizzy…"

Niego con la cabeza con un gesto suave y triste a la vez. Mis cabellos rubios chocan con la mejilla con joven conde.

 _Edward…_

 _-_ Ya no.

 _Muerto._

 _·_

 _·_

 _·_

 _¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí? Ho… ¿hola?_

 _¡Sí, ya sé que he tardado medio siglo en subir un nuevo capítulo, pero no me abandonéis, por favor! ¡Donde quiera que estéis: contestad! ¿A qué se debe este siniestro eco? ¿¡Hola?!_

 _Bromas aparte, lamento muchísimo el retraso; ya dije que tenía esta historia un poco abandonada, pero han pasado MESES desde la última vez que la actualicé, y eso es algo de lo que me siento en parte culpable._

 _Para compensar la larga espera he escrito este pedazo de capítulo de 10 páginas del Word que, eh, tiene mérito. No puedo prometer que de ahora en adelante vaya a ser más responsable con esto de la subida de capítulos, pero trataré de que no pasen 9 meses desde la última actualización ;)_

 _Esta ha sido uno de los capítulos que más he tardado en redactar y, la verdad, no puedo estar más orgullosa del resultado. Descubrimos un poco la vida de Elizabeth al igual que la de Ciel a la vez que se crean nuevas incógnitas que trataré de cerrar en el futuro. No creáis que me olvidado de elementos de capítulos anteriores, p0rque algunos tendrán un papel muy importante e irán ayudando a resolver los misterios que esconde la mansión Phantomhive._

 _Y, sin nada más que añadir, me voy despidiendo hasta la próxima vez que nos leamos._


End file.
